Love:The Eternal Element
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Modern Kataang.Katara is the princess of a country that is unknown. She meets a boy and falls in love. Will they get married  later on not now  or when tradgety strikes, will she have no one to turn to? I changed the summary. KATAANG! FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF!
1. The Beginning

**Okay so i wanted to edit this chapter because come on lets be honest. It was horrible! Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Katara!" the king called to his princess daughter. " I need you to take this pot of left-overs from last night's feast down to the homeless shelter!"

"Ok!" she said cheerfully. She never had a problem with helping out the less fortunate. In fact, she often volunteered to go down there.

She grabbed the pot and with a smile, left the palace. The trip to the shelter only took minutes. She opened the door and walked in. She never stood out in here because although she was a princess, she was just a 16 year old girl, who got zits, and worried about boys, the whole nine yards. She wore Jean shorts with a shirt that had a big red heart made of a different textured fabric on with a pair of black flip-flops. She was still a teen who loved to have fun, but didn't have one friend who 1) didn't use her to gain money or 2) just wanted to marry her to get rich.

However she was so far in thought, that she didn't see the boy who was about her age right in front of her, until it was too late. They collided head on. The teen placed his hands under hers to catch the pot and to help her regain balance. They looked up at the same time, staring at each other sheepishly.

"Um hi. My name is Aang." he said with a small blush.

"Hi I'm Katara. I come here a lot and I've seen you around." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well Katara I think the PRINCESS should know everyone." he said with a smirk.

"Wait how'd you know?" she asked, stunned.

"Well I've been around for a while, and things start going around about people. Especially the royal family." he said leading her to his normal table.

"It's not anything bad is it?" her eyes led him on that she was pleading with him to say no.

The last thing she needed, was bad gossip going around and this cute boy hearing it. The thing was, he was dirty and his clothes were bedraggled, but he had the most beautiful eyes she had seen on anyone her age. They were grey orbs of innocence and curiosity. He also had the most amazing smile. He could power the whole city with it. She couldn't help but wonder why he was homeless and without any parents. He didn't seem like a drug addict.

Curiosity overcame her and she couldn't help but ask him, "Aang, why in the world are you here?" she quickly slammed her hand over her mouth and added, "I'm so sorry to put you on the spot. You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to or if it is too painful." she said with one breath.

"Hey don't worry about it. Well the story is kinda long, but if you still want to know, I'll tell you." he said with a smirk but then he looked distressed that he had to tell his story again. He probably got asked the question more than once.

"Well first off, my parents. My dad died when I was 2 and my mom broke around that time. She was an alcoholic and a drug addict. When I was 5 , I was forcibly taken from her and placed here. My official guardian is Gyatso, but everyone knows me. So yup that is my life story." he finally concluded and lifted his head up to meet her gaze. "Hey that wasn't as long as I thought it would be!"

"Aang, I'm so sorry." she embraced him and they continued to talk but on happier topics for hours.

They talked for weeks to come.

They talked more each day.

* * *

_**Aang's POV **_

Wow Katara is awesome. I've never met anyone else like her. She is so sweet and kind and she listens and he could go on and on. But she was also beautiful and she has a laugh that's just wow! Wait was he falling for the princess? No way! It doesn't matter anyway. She wouldn't fall in love with a dirty homeless boy. But maybe he had a small chance. He blushed just thinking about her.

_**Katara's POV**_

As Katara lay on her bed, she couldn't help but think about Aang. She already knew that she was falling for him. And she also knew that he was different than any other boy she had ever known. The only thing she didn't know, was if he liked her back. But why would he like her? She was the princess and I bet he thought she was going to marry some rich prince now that she was of marrying age! Ugh! It was so confusing.

* * *

Her father was noticing an absence of his daughter around the palace lately. So he decided to investigate. He waited ten minutes after she left and followed her to the shelter.

He opened the door ajar, and peered in. He was only dressed in jeans and a tee, so no one would suspect his true identity. He stepped in and glanced around the room until he saw her laughing with a boy. His fatherly instincts told him to march over there and scold her for talking with a boy, but then he had an idea that would bring them together because he could tell they really liked each other. He hasn't seen her this happy with anyone and although he is living in this kind of place, he is making his little girl laugh. So with that, he left concocting his plan.

_**1 month later...**_

"Katara can you come down here please?" her father asked at the foot of the stairs.

He went to greet the boys when he heard her footsteps.

Katara had no idea why her dad was calling her down now. It was almost time to visit Aang. She always looked forward to her visits.

When she stepped down the last step, she looked at her father and the two boys who were standing next to him.

"Katara, this is Lee ..." he said pointing to a boy around her age. He had brown chestnut hair, his bangs went from the left side of his forehead to the right in a very neat way, and he wore a collared shirt with a pair of kaki cargo shorts; the image of a regular teenager. He also wore a goofy smile that reminded her of Aang.

"And this is Curtis." her father said pointing to another teen standing next to Lee. He had dirty blonde hair that had no bangs, he wore a collared shirt as well, but he wore a small clip-on tie. And he wore kaki long pants and nice shoes which made him look more dressy. What an idiot!

"They are both princes also of marrying age and were looking to see if you might be compatible." he said.

She should've known. The only reason her father did this was so she could be married. But she was curious. So even though she wasn't going to accept any of them, she nodded.

"Very well then. Lee why don't you go first." he said and Lee followed her into the small waiting room that used to be her mom's before she passed.

"So..." she said awkwardly.

"So..." he replied with same amount of awkwardness.

"So tell me about yourself." Lee said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well first off, I'm 16 and I have an older brother, Sokka. I don't see him too much because he is already married and on his honeymoon with his wife of 1 month, Suki. I love reading, swimming, helping out the homeless, and duels, which might surprise you. I have never had a boyfriend or a true friend for that matter. Well until a few weeks ago. I have 1 friend, Aang. He lives down in the orphanage but the only way you would know that is if you asked him. So enough about me, what about you?" she said.

"Well I'm also 16 and I have an older sister, Kanji. She has a boyfriend and helps me out with my relationship problems." he responded. When he said 'relationship problems' he seemed to say he had them quite often. But she let him continue.

They went on and on telling each other about themselves. In the end, Lee told Katara that he was in a relationship with his best friend. Hearing this Katara smiled. She told him she was happy for him and she was sucked into this. She also went on to say how she might have feelings for Aang. They became friends, and that's just how they stayed.

After Lee left, it was Curtis's turn. They asked the same questions and laughed. And when he had to leave, he told her that they were perfect for each other and they were to be married at once. Shock was the only thing plastered on her face. He got up to leave and she exited after.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, tears burning at her eyes. Still she didn't open the door until she dried her tears to a point and entered slowly.

Aang spotted her right away and smiled. She tried to smile back and he could tell she had been crying. He gently took her hand and led her outside. She then sobbed into his shoulder and he had let her cry her heart out until she was content.

After about 10 minutes of nonstop crying, Katara sniffled and leaned out of the embrace. Aang wiped the tears from her cheek and she smiled. He noticed the black smudges on her face.

"You look a whole lot better without makeup. It ruins your image. " he said with a smirk.

Katara giggled lightly and blushed.

"Well, look who we have here. It looks like two young teens in love. " he slurred. He was undoubtedly drunk and had just come from one of the nearby bars. "Let's see if you can facs my waf. " his eyes were red and he didn't look like he was going to drop from all the alcohol consumption.

Aang gently pushed Katara behind him in a protective way. "Look just leave us alone. " he said with a normal tone.

"Ha. Let's see how well you can protect yourself and your pretty lady friend." he said getting his fists ready.

Aang pushed Katara farther back and stepped forward.

The battle began. The drunk man threw punch after punch, but Aang eluded all of the with the skill of an un-drunk 15 year old. He threw a few quick jabs and it hit the drunk man in his weak points. After awhile, he ran away, too scared and injured to fight anymore.

Hakoda saw the whole thing and decided Aang could defend his daughter rather well. He then put the rest of his plan into action.

"Young lady! There you are. I've been worried sick!" he said coming down the path towards them.

Oh no! Dad! She thought. He's going to kill me!

"Now we have to hurry. Curtis is waiting to take you on a date. " he said ushering with his hand to follow. But she only wanted to stay where ever Aang was.

"No dad! I don't like him and I don't want anything to do with him. I...I like...Aang! In a way that's um more than um friends. I uh think. " she stuttered. Aang turned around looking at her with shock. Oh no he didn't like her that way. Great. There goes one of my only friends.

"Really. So what you mean to tell me, is you and this boy who you've just met have feelings for each other. Just to make sure you're not trying to pull a fast one, why don't you prove it to me."

"WHAT!" she said.

Aang suddenly frowned but blushed.

"That's what I thought now let's go. " he said.

Neither one moved, but Katara closed her eyes and started to walk around Aang.

"W-w-wait Katara. " he said turning towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aang look I'm sor-" she was cut off by an unfamiliar pair of soft, sweet lips on hers. She was shocked but she soon melted into their first kiss.

"Very nice, but I did mean when I'm not looking. Thank you very much!"

"So um now what?" Aang asked. What did the kiss mean in terms of their relationship, if they had one now.

"Well young man wait how old are you?" he asked.

Aang's face fell. "I'm 15 sir. " Katara was 16 and of marrying age.

"Well age is but a number. However, once we return to the house, I want to talk with you, Aang." he said with a smile."Well we better get back to the palace to tell Curtis the news. Let's go lovebirds. " he said as he started up the path while Aang and Katara held hands and followed.

They walked side-by-side up from the orphanage. They were a bit nervous and shaky at what to do now, but they just intertwined their fingers and enjoyed each other's company.

"I'll go tell Curtis the news while you go find some new clothes for Aang" he said to Katara. When he said 'clothes' Aang looked down and smiled.

"No way! No one stands up Prince Curtis!" they heard from the sitting room. Out stormed the prince himself. He marched straight up to Aang and smirked. Aang, again, gently pushed Katara back behind him. This time however, Katara went and stood next to her father.

"Surely you aren't the twit that is stealing my babe." he said. Katara's face was angry and if you stared hard enough you could see it turning red.

"That's me. The homeless twit that is waaay better than Prince Curtis. " Aang said with pride.

"No one insults me without being punished!" he said getting in a fighting stance.

"Well if you insist. " he replied in a gleeful tone. Aang stepped back a few paces and shook his butt towards the prince and said in a joking tone, "I'm prince Curtis!" (A/N: think of "the deserter" and when Aang said to Zao 'I'm general Zao!')

This made Katara laugh.

Prince Curtis couldn't take it. So, he charged Aang when he wasn't looking. The thing is he wasn't looking, but he knew the prince was charging and he knew where to step to gracefully evade him. The scene played out similar to the one a few hours ago. Aang wasn't even touched once, but Curtis was hit by quick jabs in his stomach. On the brink of crying, Prince Curtis put his hands up in defeat, bowed to Aang and started towards to door holding his stomach. As he passed Katara, he turned and in one quick motion, faced Katara and kissed her simply on the lips. Aang was ready to stomp over to Him and dance on his face, to put it in the nicest way possible.

Katara wouldn't let the kiss last for more than a millisecond. She pulled away and slapped him across the face. She then screamed in his face, "What the heck are you doing!"

"I wanted to see if maybe that changed your mind" he said seductively.

"You know what changed me?" she said with the brightness of her eyes reappeared. She then walked casually walked up to Aang, turned towards Curtis and smiled. She then turned to Aang and grabbed his shirt tight in her hands.

Aang knew what was about to occur and smiled. They leaned in for a quick 'ha in your face' kiss. They released after a minute and faced a red Curtis.

"Goodbye Curtis. " they said.

"That's Prince Curtis to you," and with that, he stormed out.

They couldn't help but laugh.

"So how do I look and be bruta

* * *

l." Aang said stepping out from behind a door. He was wearing a simple pair of khaki shorts with an orange shirt that said AIR in yellow letters. He chose the outfit, and he did look nice, but the clothes don't make the man.

She laughed. " Spin" He slowly spun 180 degrees with a smile on his face. "Turn to your left. " He obeyed. "Now the right. " he did as instructed.

"Well your shirt smells like prunes and you forgot to zip the zipper to your pants. But other than that you look great. " she said giggling.

Aang responded to this by placing his hands on his hips like a superhero does. He then smiled and couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He swooped Katara off her feet and spun her around. They laughed with glee. He set her down and pecked her cheek.

"Aang, uh may I have a word with you son?" Hakoda asked forcing Aang to put Katara down. Aang nodded and followed him out the door. They went down a flight of stairs, took a right into a long hallway, and went in the 2nd door on the left.

"Take a seat son. We need to talk about this relationship between you and my little angel. " he said taking a seat. "I will allow you to date my daughter if you so please to, but you must be very gentle. Plus I'll allow you to stay here. I must ask you, if you and her do...uh how do you kids say it? Love each other? Then I shall ask you too, after a substantial amount of time, to become a part of this family."

"Ok I can do that. I could see myself with your daughter and I will take that into consideration." Aang replied.

"Very well." they got up and because Aang was closest to the door, he motioned with his hand to stop. Aang would recognize that even level breathing from behind the door. And because the door was a PULL, Aang smiled. He quickly opened the door and a falling princess collided with him. Well they really didn't collide, Aang just caught her before she fell and I called that collided.

"Hhm. Were we _eavesdropping?_ Well I'll be. Katara that is not what a _good _girl does." Aang said trying to contain his laughter.

"I was just waiting for you two to finish and I overheard a few things is all." Aang burst out laughing. Katara soon followed.

Once their little...epidemic was over, they all went to dinner. Aang sneaked a small kiss while Hakoda was in front of them.

"I saw that!" he said still with his back to them.

They blushed and all through dinner, they fantasized about the upcoming relationship and the many adventures they would share.

**Please let me know if that is better! And if you liked it!**


	2. Gyatso

Gyatso

The bright rays coming from the huge curtains and window that was taller than him woke him up. He felt great. He rubbed his eyes which haven't adjusted to the bright light and yawned, not out of  
sleepiness, rather just woken.

He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled. He was thinking of the irony of the situation. Yesterday he was a homeless boy at the shelter who was hoping that by some miracle Katara loved him back. Now here he was in a MANSION! With the love of his life in the next  
room.

He fully sat up and stretched his arms up. He pushed the covers off his body and stood up half awake. He went up to the huge wooden mirror across from the bed. He looked his reflection in eye for a few seconds. Then he just flopped on the bed on his back. It felt so good to just sit and relax.

Then he popped up off the bed with his eyes wide. Gyatso! Shoot I forgot! What am I going to do! Here he was in a really fancy room living it up while his guardian was probably worried sick. He is going  
to kill me! He thought.

An audible knock was heard at his door. "Aang. You still in there? " it was Katara. He quickly went to put on some yellow shorts and sat back on the bed. "Yeah I'm here you can come in if you want. " he said  
to the closed door and watched a girl with an extremely bad case of bed head walk in. He tried in vain to control his laughter. He just couldn't do.

She yawned loudly and sat down next to Aang. She was wearing plaid pj pants. They were a light baby blue. There were navy blue thick lines going straight down and slightly less thick bright lines going through the big lines. There was also super skinny white lines going through the bright blue lines. To finish off the outfit, she wore a short-sleeved white t-shirt. And all Aang had on was a pair of yellow  
athletic shorts.

He fell back on the bed with bursts of laughter. His body was vibrating from all the laughing. He didn't stop heck he couldn't stop laughing.

Katara was bewildered. She turned towards the mirror and saw the cause of his outbursts and she couldn't help but fall back with laughter just like Aang. There they were. Two teens laughing, rolling on the bed next to each other. It was a sight to see for sure.

After they had exhausted themselves, they lay still next to each other taking deep breaths and smiling. Aang leaned over and kissed her forehead. They slowly sat up and Aang still had his arm around her waist.

"So why did you come here again?" Aang asked with genuine curiosity.

"I was heading down to breakfast and I didn't know if you had already gone down. "

"Oh um I might've forgotten to tell you I'm a vegetarian. "

"Nope. I remembered and the chef knows because I already informed him yesterday. "

Aang couldn't contain his smile. Then he remembered Gyatso.

"Hey Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Well because I've got a guardian, I well need to kinda tell him I'm here or ...…" he trailed off. Unsure of what to say.

Katara knew where he was going with this and smiled.

"How about we get breakfast and stop by the shelter and see if Gyatso wants to come live here. "

Aang nodded faintly and they both rose from the bed to head down to breakfast. Their hands intertwined the whole way down.

Breakfast is the most important meal and apparently in this house, they know. They sat at a rather large table. It was as long as a school bus. Aang hadn't seen a table this huge before in his lifetime.  
And on the table was literally a feast fit for a king.

Belgium waffles were stacked four high and six across on a large platter. There were fresh strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, bananas, appleberris(which were native to this country)  
and a few more fruits that Aang couldn't name. There was a big container of warm maple syrup next to the waffles. And along with that, you could have fresh fruit not on the waffles. The fruit that  
caught Aang's eye, was pineapple.

They didn't waste any time. Aang sat next to Katara and had on his plate three waffles with syrup and strawberries with lots and lots of pineapple on the side. While Katara had only two waffles with mixed  
berries and a side of cantaloupe and pineapple.

Hakoda walked down as they had just started to eat.

They both noticed and looked at him while he just smiled.  
"Morning everyone. How are we this morning?" he said grabbing a plate.

"Morning dad, we're doing well. There is one thing. Aang needs to talk to his guardian, Gyatso and if he has any clothes or possessions he can grab those. " Katara said eyeing a smiling Aang.

"When are you going?" he said taking a seat.

"After breakfast. "

"Well okay then. "

* * *

"Aang are you ready to go?" Katara yelled up the staircase.

A few seconds passed and Katara decided to bring him down stairs herself. She took the stairs two at a time and when she neared the top Aang appeared. Unable to slow her speed, she was afraid she was going to crash into him. She stepped on the last step and was unbalanced because of him, but Aang just stood behind her and caught her by wrapping his arms around her and she lightly fell into him. They both wore a smile and Aang gently pushed her back to a standing position. She turned and faced him and placed a small sweet kiss on his lips. They then ascended down the stairs competitively. Aang won and made sure Katara knew too.

"Winner! I am the winner!" he shouted.

Katara couldn't help but laugh.

They locked their hands together and walked out the door towards the shelter.

They entered one after the other. Aang walked to the front of the shelter with Katara trailing on his heels.

"Hey Arnook, I'm looking for Gyatso. " Aang said to the man serving food to the girl who he saw frequently there, Song.

" Um… Who's askin…Aang dude you look a whole lot better. Where you been? Oh wait is this your lady friend?" he asked quoting Iroh when he and Zuko were Ba Sing Se refuges.

"Hey Arny how ya doin? Is Gyatso in?" Arnook's face fell.

" Uh look Aang, why don't you and …"

"Katara"

"…Katara follow me to the back. You need to hear something. " they followed close behind Arny.

"He he are you sure?" Aang asked with hurt.

"I'm sure. I was there when it happened. A man was upset that there wasn't any more food for him and he started to attack people eating. Gyatso came out, trying to calm the man down. He did but for only a few minutes. The next morning , we found Gyatso dead in his bed. We saw he had a bullet wound a few inches from his throat. I'm really sorry Aang, it was a loss for us all. Do you want to grab your stuff out from your bed? Because as I can see, you'll be in more capable hands. " he said nodding towards Katara.

Katara followed Aang back to his bed. He reached under the bottom of a bunk bed and pulled out a duffle bag that looked heavy. He unzipped it and moved his hand around in it trying to find the right thing. Then he pulled a worn beanie with only a blue arrow pointing up towards his forehead. He placed the beanie on and zipped the bag back up.

Hurt was present in his eyes. Katara couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and he dropped his duffle and embraced her back. He vibrated in her arms as he sobbed. Katara felt horrible. She knows she couldn't do anything to prevent this, but she could do her best to comfort him and help him through it. She inhaled deeply and inhaled his sweet sent. She couldn't describe it but only that it was a combination between air, water, earth, and fire together. She sounded crazy but it's truly what he smelled like. She felt him ease up on the crying and withdrew. She wiped away some stray tears with her thumb.

"Aang listen to me. I know it hurts. I went through the same thing when my mom died. But just remember you still have me. " she said looking straight into his eyes.

"Thanks Katara. If you weren't here, than I don't know what I would've done!" he said. His smile seemed to clear away the storm clouds. Aang grabbed his bag, put his arm around Katara's waist, and headed towards _home _with this girl in his arms.

* * *

He had just gotten out of a hot shower and was dressed in the same yellow shorts the prior morning. He plopped his duffle on the fancy bed he called his own, and unzipped the worn zipper. Out he pulled a picture frame that had three out four pictures in the quad frame. There were four places to put pictures and he observed the pictures already in it. The picture in the right corner was one of when he was about 3 and he was on his mom's lap and his dad was standing behind them. The one in the left corner was of him at about age 7 just sitting down. The one in the left bottom corner was one of him with Gyatso about a year ago. They looked so happy. He was hoping to put in a picture of him and Katara, he even had saved enough money to buy a camera a month ago. It was only a cheap $100 one (the cheapest one he could find).

"Knock, knock. Hey Are you awake?" Katara asked.

"Hey, yeah but I'm probably going to go to sleep in about 20 minutes. So what's up?" he said making room on the bed for her to sit down and she did.

"Noth'n. What's this?' she asked picking up the frame.

"My photo album frame thingy."

"Why don't you put a third picture in it?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"I was actually saving that spot for you and I." he said blushing.

"I'd honored. Do you have a camera?"

He pulled out his camera, making her smile. He turned it on and said, "Say 'cheese' ".

They crept close together and their heads leaned on the others. They smiled at the lens and their eyes were dilated at the bright flash. Aang turned the camera off and hugged Katara, who didn't object.

"Goodnight." Aang said and leaned into a small kiss that lasted 1/2 of a minute.

"Night see ya in the morn'n." Katara said leaving his room.

Aang knew the next morning he would get the picture developed and his quad picture frame of his life and the people dearest to him, would be complete. This was the last thing that went through his mind before he drifted off to the land of slimber.


	3. Tour Taking

_**Thanks to all who have done anything and for reveiwing. It means a lot to me. Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long, I've had a lot of tests and studying. I'll be able to have the chapter after this finished by next weekend and fall back into my rythm of every weekend(I hope). Enjoy Reveiw!**_

Once again Aang woke up to the sun shining. I guess there really isn't any bad days. He opened his lids and saw something surprising. Sitting on the end of his bed was none other than Katara. Why she was here he really didn't know. Maybe she was hurt, but he really couldn't think of a better guess than that. He rose slow and quietly making sure not to startle Katara.

His plan was simple. All he was going to do was quietly ask her what was wrong. It seemed a lot easier in his mind.

He tripped over his hand causing the sheets to tighten. Katara noticed this but indeed it was too late. She turned to see Aang falling forward and crashing into her. He fell right into her, but Aang flipped them over so she would fall on him.

They hit the floor hard. But lucky for Katara, Aang was there to cushion her fall. Aang felt really bad for both startling and tackling Katara. However, he was reassured when she started to laugh in his chest because he was topless. She still continued to laugh until she realized he had no shirt on and she was on top of him. She blushed and got off of him at once.

Once they were off each other, they continued to laugh at their blunder. Aang however tripped over something on the floor and fell flat on his face with a thud. Katara stopped laughing only to resume when Aang laughed at himself. They continued until they were just giggling.

Katara bent down to offer her hand to his benefit. He complied and he used her hand to jump back up.

Aang put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. While she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed that with their eyes closed until Katara said," You know we're going to have to eat sometime? And I don't want to leave as much as you do, but my dad will eventually come up here. " she said sleepily.

Aang looked down at the sleeping beauty that was laying on him. A smile played on his lips.

Katara lifted her head up and met his awaiting gaze. Not knowingly, they leaned in for another shared kiss. This was a sweeter kiss then the rest of the bunch. It lasted only but 10 seconds. But Katara accidentally brushed her fingers over his bare chest. She was wrapping her arms around his neck.

Aang couldn't help but laugh at the instance. This caused them to break the kiss.

"What?" Katara said with a giggle. She was a bit upset with Aang for breaking the kiss.

"Sorry but that tickled. "

This made Katara smile evilly. Aang recognized that and slowly backed away to the bed and Katara charged at his stomach.

"No mercy!" Katara shouted tickling Aang's stomach.

"No…hahaha…stop…that's…hahaha…ticklish…ahhhhhhhhh…" Aang was rolling around trying to escape Katara's tight tickling grip.

Katara was enjoying this so. She was laughing herself.

Finally, Aang broke from the grip and sat up with tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

"Alrighty, well I think I'm ready for breakfast how 'bout you?" Katara asked like nothing had ever happened.

"Haha, yeah me too. Just let me put on a shirt. " Aang said walking over to the dresser and sifting through all the 5 shirts he had to choose from. He pulled a blue shirt over his head.

"Ok let's go !" Aang said as he and Katara left the room for breakfast.

* * *

As Aang sa on the bed, Katara knocked on his door. He knew who it was without even looking because Katara was the only person who came to his room the most.

"Katara you can come in," Aang called out. He saw her head creep out behind the door with a wide smile on her face. She walked in and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Aang asked looking up.

"Well I thought it would fitting, if I gave you a tour if the palace. We could start now and it would probably take 1-2 hours. What do ya say?"

"I'd love to!" Aang said jumping effortlessly of the bed. "Let's go!" and they left to start their tour.

"So I guess I'll start with the upstairs first. So here is just the bedrooms and down the hall is my dad's room." she said. There was a line of door frames and the walls on either side of them was the same goldish navy blue vertical striped wall paper.

They continued on down the hallway and took a left. Because they were royalty, they had a good deal of money meaning they could afford things. When they turned, Aang was surprised to see a spa.

"And here is the Spa. We hardly use it, but it has come in handy when Sokka got married and balls and so on. But I'll show you the ground floor and our basement. We will then go outside, not only because it is such a nice day (it is summer around August), but because there's more out there. " she said turning towards him and smiling.

Aang wrapped his arms around her as they descended down the stairs.

The rest of the tour went like this. Katara showed Aang on the ground floor, the bar, the sushi bar,the kitchen, living room, family room, dining room, powder room, indoor swimming pool, sitting room that used to be her mom's, the library, the study, the computer room, and the game room. In the basement, Katara showed him the bowling alleys, the pool tables, the darts boards, the skee- ball ramp machine, the claw game, the living area which includes plasma t.v. , sofas, and two laz-e boy chairs; there was also fooseball tables, air hockey tables, ping pong tables, indoor ice hockey rink, indoor basketball court, and a machine that makes popcorn.

"Aang are you ok?" Katara said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Aang's mouth was wide open along with his eyes. He couldn't believe how much was in her basement. His eyes scanned over everything and he blinked multiple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah we entertain quite often " Katara said with a giggle. She watched as Aang scanned the huge basement of hers. She couldn't help but smile. Aang looked pretty cute when he was astounded. She didn't even care that she was thinking these thoughts.

"Haha. Ok Aang let's keep going, we still have outside to look at. I also promised my dad, we would be done by dinner, which is in… 1 hour. " she said taking him by his hand and forcibly pulling him up the stairs with him blabbering, " Bbbbbbbuuttt Bbbbbbbuuttt Bbbbbbbuuttt," all the way.

"Aang, this is our backyard." Katara said opening the glass sliding double doors.

"THIS is your backyard!" Aang said again with the same shocking, gaping expression. "Why do you have 3 pools?"

"Well…One's a lap pool, One's a diving board pool, and the other's a pool for the water slide and relaxing and stuff. And there's the hot tub. Hehe?" Katara said rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"Well if that's all…" he said sarcastically.

"Anyway…" she continued with a giggle. "This pool is my favorite because there is the slide and is so…relaxing. " She inhaled deeply and smiled.

Aang could smell the strong aroma of chlorine. He saw the turquoise water overlapping itself. It was as if they were battling for dominance. He bent down to take a closer look. He was mesmerized as the beauty. Accidentally slipping in the water, Aang fell head, arms, and torso first into the awaiting vast pool of blue. Thank goodness he was only in a pair of shorts and a tee.

The water felt refreshing on his skin. He stayed at the bottom of the pool and decided to resurface against his will. He jerked his body towards the top and seconds later, his head was visible. He swam over to the side to meet an anxious Katara.

"Aang are you ok!"

"Yeah, it actually feels really good in here. Why don't you come in?" Aang asked as he climbed the steps and tried taking off his drenched shirt. It was a very difficult task for him because of it being moist and all. Finally succeeding, he walked over to Katara.

She couldn't help but laugh at his blunder. Then she said,"So…" blushing again at his bare chestness. She then took her shirt off, revealing the top part of her one-piece blue bathing suit. She then bent down to remove her shorts. She threw them on a chair and when she looked up, a bright red Aang staring back.

She giggled. "Aang haha stop blushing and are you coming in?"

"Hold on a sec. Why did you have a bathing suit on under your clothes?"

No answer.

"And how did you know I was going to fall in?"

"That one's easy. You're naturally clumsy. " a smile sprouted on her face.

"Oh okay. Now I get it. You knew something like this would happen or you sabatoshed me in some way. And I'm not a klutz!"

"Uh… yes you are. " She said.

"Fine you know what? Let's see how great of a swimmer you really are!" he said with a laugh.

He came from behind her and, with his strong muscles, wrapped his arms around her torso. He quickly lifted her up and she shrieked with joy and surprise. He then continued to run towards the pool and jumped with the girl in his arms.

The water enveloped them and Aang released his grip. They resurfaced and started splashing each other. Aang, being the superior male, pulled her under water and hugged her with passion. He felt her protecting arms around him. Katara was the first one up and Aang followed quickly. They hugged once more and went back to splashing and having fun.

* * *

As he watched the scene play out from his 2nd story window, Hakoda couldn't help but smile and compare them to Sokka and Suki.

* * *

After 30 minutes of their prior activities, they decided to indulge themselves in swimming and sliding races. Aang, once again, seized Katara by the waist, and quickly sat down on the slide. He pushed off and they landed in the pool seconds later. They came back up and laughed uncontrollably.

Then something surprising happened. When Katara jumped into the pool, she didn't come up. Panicked, Aang jumped in and saw her limp body at the bottom of the pool. Acting fast, Aang swooped under her, pushed off the bottom, and felt air on his face. He exited the pool and placed her on a chair for laying down.

Her limp body lay there mocking him. He took a deep breath and calmed down. He remembered in school when they did a health lesson on CPR and mouth to mouth resesitation. He couldn't think of anything else in this time crunch. So he leaned his ear to her chest and heard her heartbeat. Aang then pushed air from his mouth to her mouth. Then listed to her heartbeat to see if it beat normally. He repeated this process only 2 more times, before he saw her choking on water that probably came from her windpipe. He sighed with reassurance and helped Katara sit up.

He sat next to her in the chair and like usual, put his arm around her waist. She looked up at her savior and pecked his lips.

"Thanks Aang I owe you one!" she said engulfing him in a hug.

"Yeah you do." he said grinning.

"Well, we'd better change and prepare for dinner. Come on let's go. " she said standing up and extending her hand to him. He obliged and she pulled him up.

* * *

After a dinner of steak, mashed potatoes, greenbeans, and apple pie. They were all heading up to bed, when the doorbell rang. Katara went to check it out, with Aang trailing.

She looked out the window and smiled. She opened the door and a tall lean figure stood there with a girl that looked around the same age as he.

"Heeeeeey!" he said enveloping her in a hug.

"Ooooh who's this?" he said nodding towards Aang.

"This is Aang, my boyfriend. " they both blushed at the word.

The stranger laughed.

"Oh right Aang this is Sokka. Sokka this is Aang. "

"Hi it's nice to meet you Aang," he said shaking Aang's hand.

"You too. "

"…And this is my wife, Suki. "

Suki walked forward and shook Aang's hand as well. Sh gave Katara a hug, and went to stand next to Sokka.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked all exited.

"Well we came back because I'm next in line for king," he said standing behind the young couple."And because I wanted to see my sis and her new, I mean only, boyfriend. " he concluded giving them a huge group hug.

"Great…" they both mumbled.

'Sokka is going to ruin everything I have with Aang by being too overprotective.

_**Comment and such! (I mean reveiw sorry!)**_


	4. Sokka's Arival and SHOPPING!

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I've had this for some time now. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunatly, I don't own anything except the setting.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning brought warmth and leisure Aang didn't know who or what was so… warm and comfortable next to him. But he just cuddled closer and the receiving end did the same. Aang didn't want to open his eyes, but eventually he had to get up.

So slowly his eyes fluttered and they adjusted to the light. He rubbed them with his right hand because he was laying on his left side. He looked and twas Katara sound asleep next to him. Their arms wrapped around each other most've brought the warmth. Aang immediately inched closer. He wanted to savor as much as possible for these opportunities didn't present themselves often. Katara's head ,not knowingly, fell to rest on Aang's bare chest. Aang closed his eyes, hoping to hide his red cheeks.

Katara stirred, causing her to sleepily open her eyes. She immediately noticed Aang. How could you not, she was laying on him. However, she didn't see this as a problem. (They fell asleep next to each other. This story isn't rated M)

Smiling, She said," Good morning!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Although I'm happy you are up and Sokka isn't here to skin me alive. "

"I think I was so tired last night, that I fell asleep after you. But Sokka will skin both of us because he's my brother and he doesn't want me to get hurt. Well, until now because I have you!" she said kissing his nose.

"Well we should probably get up and do something…anything!"

"We could go for a swim? That's what I usually do or did before I met you. "

Aang sat up, pulled Katara up in his arms, and they went to get changed.

"Katara! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Alright I'm ready. "

Aang was awestruck. Katara looked wow. Really beautiful.

"Hello? Earth to baldy!" no use. She had an idea. "Wow Is that a flying bison?"

"Huh wait what? Okay let's go. "

They ran through the house as quietly as possible. It was like a small race towards the pool. Katara won and Aang laughed when she ran into the screen door. Katara couldn't help but laugh as well. Aang almost banged his head when he fell over, consumed with laughter. It took them 10 minutes to recover.

"Ok Katara… we should go outside now and swim before… Sokka finds us. " he said opening the door.

In one motion, Aang stripped his shirt off, threw it on the chair, and jumped into the pool. Katara couldn't help but watch her boyfriend and his semi-huge muscles. She had to give it to him. He was pretty hunky ( thank you to LadyBaSingSe for the story of the super hunky Aang hope you don't mind). Aang was such a sweety, but he could defend her with his life. He looked as if a six pack were to grow in if he kept exorcising. Wait what was she thinking? Well… never mind.

"Hurry up slow poke. Are you waiting for the pool to evaporate or are you staring at my beauty and handsomeness? "

"I'm coming," she said stripping down to her bathing suit. She ran and jumped close to where Aang was, drenching him.

She popped her head out from the water with a smile. The water wasn't too cool, and not too warm.

Aang went over to where Katara was and pulled her under. She smiled because she was expecting this. Aang was smiling as he wrapped his arms around her torso. They resurfaced with laughs.

"I've captured the almighty Katara! I have the ultimate prize!" he screamed as she squealed and tried to break away from his grasp.

She evaded him and went to her hiding place under the water for her artillery. All it is, is a box like indent under the side. She grabbed a super soaker and resurfaced by the steps. She stepped up and fired at will. Katara had a direct hit. Aang was surprised at where the firearm came from. He tried to elude her shot, but she had him pinned.

"I surrender! You win!" he said in defeat. It only took her 5 minutes.

"Now say, 'Katara you are the superior individual. "

"Katara you are the superior individual. " he said rolling his eyes.

"And… I am not worthy to be in your presence. "

"Huh. " he sighed with a small smile. "I am not worthy to be in your presence. "

"Good. Now do you want to see who can make the biggest splash!"

"It's on!"

That was how they spent the next good I don't know… 25 minutes.

Aang won this challenge. So as they contemplated what the tie breaker should be, a familiar face appeared at the edge of the pool.

"There you guys are. Aang I'm going to kill you if you hurt my sister!" Sokka shrilled.

Katara sighed. Classic Sokka. She swam over to the steps and got out.

"Sokka, Aang would never hurt me, but he might hurt you if you don't stop freaking out about everything!" Katara hated when her brother went all overprotective on her.

"Anyway, why aren't you sleeping or with Suki?" Katara wanted him to go away no matter what the outcome would be.

"I just talked to dad and he said we are having a ball in honor of Suki and my return! So Aang and I will spend the day together. While you and Suki will do whatever you girls do. You are friends, so it'll be okay. " He seemed almost ecstatic about this.

"Um okay " Aang didn't seem too sure, but he went along with it because Katara is his girlfriend and respected her wishes and her brother's. And not just because he threatened to beat him with canned ham (Aang wasn't really frightened by Sokka).

So they retreated to their rooms to change, and Suki knocked on Katara's door.

"Hey. "

"Oh hey Suki. What's up?"

"Just stoppn' by to see if you're finished… and you are so how's life? I heard you have a boyfriend!" Suki said in a high- pitched squeal.

Katara blushed. "Yeah, Aang. He was an orphan and we talked for weeks, but there was a - connection between us. That probably sounds crazy, but yeah. So how was the honeymoon ?"

"It was amazing! Sokka and I had an awesome time! But I want to know more about you and Aang."

"Well, he's one of the most kindest, sweetest, and most fun person to be around. He also knows karate and jitsu. We are best friends and will be until we you know death. "

"Is he a good kisser?" Suki asked with anticipation as she sat down next to Katara on the bed.

"Um- yes! But it's not ferocious, it's sweet and passionate. Please don't tell anyone I said that. " she begged.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed. Anyway. So how long have you two, officially, been together?"

"About a week. But it seems longer. "

"Alright let's go. " Suki said standing up off the bed and looking anxious to go someplace in particular.

"Where are we going?"

"SHOPP'N!

"Okay. Hold on a sec. " she said standing up and heading towards the door, with Suki following suit.

Katara knocked on Aang's door, and entered seconds later, when he had allowed her to enter.

"Hey Aang. Suki and I are going shoppin so it's just you and Sokka. " she went over to him on the edge of the bed, and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun!" he said, enthusiasm noticed.

* * *

They went shopping for 2 hours!

* * *

Great. Just me and my girlfriend's overprotective brother! He thought.

"Hey Aang come down stairs!" Sokka yelled from somewhere downstairs.

Stay positive! Stay positive! He kept thinking over and over in his head.

He was down the stairs in 3 jumps; and was met by a giddy looking Sokka standing with his hands behind his back.

Sokka pulled his hands in front of him, holding a water gun.

"Ha! Now I've got you!" he pulled trigger, unleashing all the water built up. Aang easily evaded him until he ran out of water. He threw it aside, like an empty candy wrapper, and stuffed his hands in his pockets like nothing had happened.

"So Aang, what should we do?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we're going to need some kind of nice clothing for tonight. So…"

"Well, I have traditional clothing from my family. And it fits. "

"What is it ?" Sokka narrowed his eyes and spoke slowly.

"Orange and yellow robes. "

"Kay. So now that that problem is solved, let's play downstairs. "

Aang remembered the last time he was down there. He smiled. Good times. Good times.

They spent the next 5 hours playing an assortment of games. Aang won most of them. The only ones he lost, was horseshoes and pool; but only because Sokka kept pushing his arm when he was lining up to shoot.

* * *

At the same time, Katara and Suki were out shopping. Suki only had one dress; her wedding dress, which was no use at the ball. Katara already had a dress, so they were here for Suki.

They went to the Gaoling Mall; the biggest mall around.

"Katara, how do I look?" Suki said twirling in the green dress she was wearing.

"Well, maybe I could if you stopped your twirling. "

Suki immediately stood still. She wore a light green dress that had spaghetti straps. It looked like a prom dress, but without all that stuff underneath it to look big and fancy.

"Wow Suki. I like this one the best. "

"Me too! I'll meet you out at the cashier. Let me change. " Suki said prancing into the changing room.

Katara walked over to the nearby bench and collected her thoughts. Aang and she would be going public about their relationship. They would most likely dance together, which would set it off. This wasn't a bad thing, but she just hoped this didn't effect anything: like how Aang reacted, how he acted, and most important, how their relationship would be effected. But Aang wasn't like that. He never let anything influence what and how he looked at things.

"Hey, you ready?" Suki said with the dress draped over her arm.

Katara got up, brushed herself off, and replied," Yup!"

They checked out and Suki drove them back home.

"Guys! We're home!" Katara yelled to them. "I wonder where they could be."

Aang had gone upstairs after their game marathon. He was thinking about Katara. They were going to a public event together and in… public. He was nervous because of how she would treat him. But he had faith that she wouldn't treat him any different. He was also thinking about how he would…dance. It was a ball thing so, wasn't he expected to dance? UGGH!

He flopped his head over the bed in defeat. Sokka was still downstairs playing Spirit knows what. So, he decided on a nap. He laid his head down on the pillow and realized how tired he was. He was asleep moments later.

* * *

He dreamed he and Katara were dancing on a cloud by themselves. He was abruptly awaken from his slumber, when he heard a female yelling up for an answer. Ugh.

He lazily got up and went to the railing in the hall and saw Suki and Katara. They were back already? Uh-Oh. Sokka was still downstairs. Suki is probably going to get ready and is Sokka isn't ready when she is, than I'm not taking my chances of being a mediator.

I jumped down the two flights of stairs without injuring myself, and yelled at Sokka to get his butt upstairs to change before Suki noticed. I think he was racing up the stairs when I'd said 'Suki'.

I was sitting peacefully on my bed, dressed in the robes of my ancestors. They went down, like a wide sash, down my one shoulder. They were a gold-yellow color with a few orange strips. Then I had on a tunic-like pair of pants, which were brown. And the were, at the ankles, wrapped with a gold thing, but were still attached to pants (just think of the outfit he wore after The Day Of Black Sun). He heard an unfamiliar knock at the door.

"Come in!" he repositioned himself, so he was facing the door. His stomach churned as Sokka walked in. He didn't fear him as much as it was he was afraid he would tell Katara something he 'said' and she would hate him.

"Hey. "

"Listen Aang. About tonight…please don't hurt or do anything you would regret to Katara. " He seemed-nervous.

Aang smiled reassuringly," Don't worry. I don't plan to do anything horrible. Mmkay?"

Sokka nodded. And that was it. The end of that conversation.

We headed downstairs to meet the girls, but were greeted by goddesses.

"Hey. There you guys are. Ready to go?" Katara said facing them.

She was wearing a light blue dress that went down to her knees and had spaghetti straps. Because it was summer, she only wore a small, short-sleeve, white sweater. To finish the ensemble, she had on a pair of royal blue flats, with a bow on each. In other words, she was beautiful.

Aang's mouth dropped and he blushed.

"Uh wow Katara, you look beautiful. Wait. " he said trying to find a better word. "You look breath taking. "

This made her blush. She loved Aang, and he knew it. However, she was afraid to say those three words. It was just freaky.

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself. I've never seen that kind of robes. They're really cool. "

"They belonged to my dad, which belonged to his dad, and so on for 10 generations. " Aang looked into her eyes and saw an extra shimmer which made him blush causing Katara to blush just looking at him, looking at her.

"Alright lovebirds, save all the gushy gushy talk for when I'm not here. Let's go!" Sokka said rolling his eyes as he opened the door.

They hopped into the limo and they were off to the ball which would be held downtown. Hakoda sat upfront while Aang and Katara sat across from Suki and Sokka. They had only one stop along the way and that was to pick up Mai and Zuko along with Toph and The Duke. They were waiting at Zuko's mansion this time.

"Hey Sugar Queen, Snoozzles, Suki, and I'm guessing this is your date or just a very friendly friend. " Toph said hopping in next to Sokka, followed by The Duke, who sat next to her, and Zuko and Mai, who sat next to Katara.

"Hehe yeah. I'm Aang. I'm guessing you're Toph. "

"Yup that's me. And this is my boyfriend of 2 hours, The Duke. " she said pointing to the left of her.

"I'm Zuko and this is Mai, my girlfriend ."

"Zuko, Mai, Toph, and The Duke. Got it. So we ready to go?"

Everyone cheered.

"Ok then, let's go!" Aang said as they pulled away.

It took them only 15 minutes to arrive at the scene of the party. Everyone filed out and held their partner's hand. Aang and Katara were the last ones out and they pulled up the rear. Katara looked up and gasped.

Standing in plain view of her and Aang was the last person she wanted to see.

Jet: her ex-boyfriend of 1 hour.

DUH DUH DUH!

* * *

**Ooooooh cliffhanger. I'll update sooner this time. But I do have AAU basketball tryouts so... I'll do my best! I hope you liked it. Reveiw and tell me what you want to happen before they start school or after! So click the button that says REVIEW!**

**(JUST DO IT)**


	5. The Royal Ball

**Hey I'm back and it's only been a month! Sorry you guys have the right to yell at me and tell me how slow I am cuz it's true! : ( I'm goin' to work on that. Anyway I hope my loyal readers still follow me. So I'll have the next chapie up within the month of March I hope. By the way my bday is the 21st (of March). So happy birthday to mean! :D. I love you all and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Pruella and Lee!**

Katara couldn't think straight, not with Jet there in front of her. The thing with Jet, was he was a jerk, and probably still was a jerk to this day. Jet went through girls like a girl goes through clothes; whatever was in, was what they wore. The same went for Jet. Katara didn't like him when he asked her out. She just got caught up in the moment. You see, Katara hadn't had a boyfriend before and she just couldn't get over the fact that a living, breathing boy was interested in her. Than about 20 minutes into the relationship, she remembered what a jerk he was, and spent the next 20 minutes pedaling incognito (she is a princess and there's still tabloids and the press) to Jet's mansion. That, however, was the easy part. The breakup was a totally different story.

**Flashback **

Knock Knock Knock

Jet- Hiya babe

Katara- Ugh. Look I want to not be with you in a relationship anymore beyond this moment right now. (she was extremely nervous and the way she constructed a sentence definitely showed)

Jet- Come on baby, that's just nerves. You and I both know I'm HOT! So let's just make out all ready. (he puckered his lips)

Katara- No! I don't want to make out with you or even be in a 3 yard radius of your sliminess. We're over! (she turned to go, but Jet had a tight grip on her wrist)

Jet- Jet don't take no for an answer (he forced his disgusting lips on hers)

Katara-(his lips tasted of fish and mayonnaise. I panicked and gathered up all my strength to counter him. I punched him in the stomach with my left hand and while he withdrew and curled around his stomach, I kicked his left foot. He hopped up and down, so I took advantage of his weakness and kicked his other foot, causing him to crumble to the ground. I wiped my lips on my shirt over and over, but the taste still lingered on my lips) I don't ever want to see you come on to me EVER again. Or next time, I won't hold back! (I screamed in his face. I smiled to myself. I forgot to brush my teeth this morning)

**End of Flashback**

I wasn't sure how well Aang would take this but I had to tell him.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang noticed she had frozen in place within 10 steps of the ball. It had seemed she was deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh um yeah. It's just…" she didn't know how to phrase this.

"You know you can tell me what's on your mind, but I won't make you. Kay?" Aang had intertwined his fingers into hers to show her he was there for her.

"It's Jet. " she put simply.

"And he is…?" he was extremely baffled.

"H-he's my ex-boyfriend, and he is just…horrible. "

"Oh." he said glumly. " So um how long did you guys you know, date?"

"An hour. " she could see him brighten up after she said that.

"W-w-wait. An hour?" he said with a chuckle. " How the-"

So she told him the whole story. He didn't interrupt once, but once she concluded with her beating up Jet, he couldn't hold it any longer. Katara had to hold Aang by the waist and try to keep him quiet. Aang just wouldn't stop laughing. So she did what all girls do to their boyfriends to shut them up, she kissed him. Even if it was a last resort, Katara didn't mind. Any chance she had, she would take it. She pulled his laughing self close to her, which caused him to go from outright laughing to a semi loud chuckle, then tilted his chin up and slowly leaned forward. After a few seconds of a connection, they parted.

"Um thanks." Aang said rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks were burning.

"Yeah um no problem. So um we should probably go sit with the gaang. " she was a bright crimson. She had just realized they hadn't moved more than a few steps from the entrance. They were, however, a little uneasy towards the people who saw them kiss. She wasn't embarrassed so much as unsure of how they were going to take it.

"Well than, this way m'lady. " Aang said using an elegant accent and offering his arm to her, which she gladly took.

"Why thank you. You're a glorious gentlemen. " She said mocking his accent. He led her to the round table where her friends were waiting.

"There you two are!" said an exasperated Sokka. "The waiter didn't come by because we had two empty seats and I'm soooooo hungry!"

"Not only that, but we saw your little kissy kiss." Toph added. "Katara and Aang sitt'n in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she chanted on and on.

They both sat down quickly and tried to cover up their burning faces. But their fingers stayed intertwined under the table. The connection made them burn brighter.

"What were you guys do'in over there anyway?" Toph said propping her bare feet up on the table.

"Um we kinda…saw someone we didn't expect… yeah so what kind of food are we have'n?" Aang quickly changed the subject because he knew it was very touchy for Katara. She glanced at him and smiled gratefully to his satisfactory. Aang squeezed her hand and they returned their attention the Sokka and Toph.

"Well are yuh goin to tell us WHO that person might be?" Toph prompted just as the waiter came by.

"No time. " he said turning towards the waiter. "OH WAITER!" Sokka beaconed to the teen in black. He snapped towards Sokka and walked over. He looked extremely familiar to Katara but she just couldn't put her finger on it . He had chestnut brown hair, deep brown eyes, and was about 5"3 which was pretty normal.

"Hello Mr. Sokka, I'll be serving you and your group. Tonight your father has decided on ," he flipped open a pad of paper, "baked or boiled sea prunes to start off with, garden salads after, and fettechini Alfredo as your main course. I assure you it will not be long. " he said leaving.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name. " Katara was sure she had met this boy before.

"Right how rude of me. My name is Lee. " Lee nodded and walked to the next table. It finally clicked for Katara. Lee was the prince she met with about a month or so ago and they had stayed friends since then. She often saw him at the market in the morning with his girlfriend, Puella. They were so cute together. He was helping her out financially because she's not very wealthy and she wants to come up with half the money for their wedding. So he agreed to waitering while she waitressed big events. He didn't seem to mind it, in fact he rather enjoyed it.

Katara turned to Aang and told him the story. She included the parts before she went to visit him, the morning market trips, and the waitering. All he did was smile and nod. The only thing she left out was how she had told Lee she loved Aang. They were together but only for a few months and she didn't want to freak him out with the whole 'I love you' thing. She surely didn't think lightly of the words or Aang. He didn't look one bit jealous of her friendship with Lee, but then again, he always seemed grounded.

"Well you should go say hi then. I think he's over by the stand where we came in. " He pointed over at the 2 black blobs that were bound to be people, but not just any people; Lee and Pruella. Aang was turned sideways in the white decorated chair and looked over at a smiling Katara. She stood up, brushing off her dress, and leaned over to kiss Aang on the cheek. She strides over to talk with the happy couple near the entrance. A very red Aang closed his eyes, trying to absorb the feeling of Katara's lips. He smiled-which he does a lot, but who wouldn't with an awesome girlfriend- and opened his eyes to see his (Katara's ) friends bickering, which so far was extremely normal -and annoying.

"…it doesn't mean you can go around hurting people with earthbend- I-I-I mean uh you can't keep… punching me. That's um what you are doing. Punching. " That was weird. What had he started to say? Why didn't he finish the sentence? Why were they being so weird? Aang just shrugged it off.

"Hey Snoozles, would you stop complaining! " Toph put her feet down, which looked like it made more comfortable.

"No! I won't ever stop it becau- Oooh! Food!" Sokka shrieked as the waiter set the sea prunes down in front of him. But this was a different guy. Aang looked over by the entrance and saw Katara talking to the Lee guy. He seemed nice, but most of all he made her happy. When she was happy, he was happy. It seemed corny, but it was true. When he saw what was on his plate, his smile disappeared.

"Hey um Sokka. What is this?" Aang said holding the foreign object with his fork.

"Es behced shea runes," Sokka had a huge amount of sea prunes in his mouth and he spat spit when he talked. He chewed and swallowed once he saw the reactions of his friends around the table. "Baked sea prunes. What, you've never had them before?" He seemed almost frightened as if it was a law stating you must eat them before you die.

"Uh no, not really. We really didn't have a choice in the orphanage." Aang knew if he did have a choice, it wouldn't be sea prunes.

Sokka, with a new full mouth of food, held up his plate to Aang in hopes he would try one. To his dismay, Aang scrunched his face in disgust and shook his head no. This small gesture seemed to upset him because Sokka frowned and focused his energy on devouring the food on his plate.

Aang turned to Toph. "Do we _have_ to eat the prunes?"

"Just give them to Snoozles. That's what I do because I am not eating that!" She kicked the plate towards Sokka with her feet. Sokka lunged for them as if anyone else would want them. It was disgusting how a person could love them this much. Aang loved pie, but it looked like Suki might have competition.

He peered over at Katara and Lee; Lee's attention was on the seating paper, and Katara looked bored. Yet she looked up to meet Aang's gaze. They held it for a few seconds, but Aang blinked. Katara cracked a smile.

Aang couldn't help but think how lucky he is. Not because his girlfriend's royalty or money, but how amazing she is . She saw the real him under all that dirt and she helped him through a huge loss in his family. He couldn't ask for anyone else. He was knocked (literally) out of his reverie by an unfamiliar pair of hands shoving him. He regained his balance, but could hear someone yelling at him.

"Hey Fancy Pants!" He assumed Toph caught him daydreaming about his stunning girlfriend, but the guy before him didn't look like a 13 year-old girl. He stood about 5 foot 8 inches, and seemed a little beefy. His jet black hair stuck up in spikes and it looked like he didn't care what people thought of him because his small tux didn't even reach his ankles and wrists.

"Yeah baldy I'm talk'n to you!"

Aang lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Who did this think he was talking loudly to him? He didn't know him! The dude sighed like Aang was an idiot. His eyes did a 360 and he stared holes into Aang.

"Man you are _dumb_! I hear you're stealing my girlfriend."

Aang's mouth dropped and his eyes bulged. 'This must be Jet,' he thought. How dandy! Apparently Jet still considered Katara a girlfriend even after she beat him up. Aang cracked a smile at the mere thought of Katara kicking his butt. Unfortunately Jet thought he smiled at the comment he made instead of a fight.

"Yeah, yuh think that's funny, do ya? Well Jet don't like competition." He cracked his knuckles and approached him with a smile that read, 'Back off'.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Aang's attempt at avoiding confrontation went without effect.

"You think you're so cool, don't ya? News flash: you can't go around steal'n other people's lady. Let me show ya how I handle people who do that." Jet seemed like he was a ticking bomb, ready to go off at any moment.

He positioned his fists in front of his face with a stern look on his face. Then a small curve appeared. When he thought Aang wasn't paying attention, Jet extended his arm where Aang's right shoulder should've been. Because Aang stood proudly behind him, Jet became even angrier. He swiftly turned around and punched again, but his hand went through intangible air.

"Look, I don't think this'll end well for you, so why don't you walk away now while you still have your pride." Aang suddenly found strength even with all the fear withheld inside himself, to say that.

They ,at one point, caused a crowd to form around them. In the midst of them stood Katara, Lee, Pruella, Sokka, Toph, Suki, The Duke, Zuko, and Mai, and neither of them could believe it. Katara witnessed Aang fight once before, but this was something different. She felt guilty because they were initially fighting over her, and she didn't want anyone (Aang) to get hurt.

"Why don't we let the lady chose?" Jet eyed Katara as he spoke not only to Aang, but the growing crowd. He smiled wickedly at her and pulled her by her wrist to the center of attention.

She glanced over at Aang with worry plastered on her face. He frowned and looked back over at Jet.

"What now? You want Katara to chose who she wants to be with?"

Jet harshly pushed Katara in between the two boys and nodded.

"Not only that, but we battle to the death!" He's so dramatic.

"Katara are you okay with all this?" Aang didn't enjoy fighting over a girl like she was a trophy or prize to be won and he didn't know if Katara wanted him to go through with all this.

"Ugh! Kick his butt Aang!" She raised a fist in the air and smiled. He took that as a YES.

She backed out of the war zone and stood next to Suki.

Long story short: Aang kicked Jet's butt and HARD! He didn't have a scratch on him, but Jet had a red face and a sweaty body. He ran out of steam and was weak. Aang evaded Jet's small attempts with ease.

"I think we're done here." Aang started walking over to Katara and the rest of the gaang. They all congratulated him and slapped him on the back. He just shrugged it off and draped an arm over his girlfriend who kissed his cheek.

"You'll regret the day you crossed Jet!" Jet yelled to everyone's backs.

* * *

"Wow that was an awesome ball dancy thing." Aang said with a laugh as they walked out of the huge ballroom. They all agreed with nods and smirks.

Aang waited for Katara to say bye to Lee and Pruella by the door while everyone else crossed the street. She came into his waiting embrace as they walked solely across to the other side.

Suddenly a blaring horn and a bright light flashed at them when they were halfway across the street. Behind the wheel of the black Sedan was none other than Jet with an evil glare. He poked his head outside of the window and yelled, "It's revenge time!" The car was barreling towards them at a triple digit speed and both teens were in shock. Their feet were cemented where they stood, but Aang came back to the situation. He shook Katara but she didn't budge. The car drew closer and Aang wasn't strong enough to pick up Katara and carry her. So he decided on shielding her with his body.

As the black blur approached their vary spot, Aang took a firm stance in front of Katara like his body knew what he had to do. He put both hands in front of his body like he was attempting an amazing catch. As the car made contact with Aang's hands, it was blown backwards. Aang couldn't believe what had just happened; he singled handedly stopped a truck coming towards him at a mind blowing speed.

His body couldn't handle what was going on, so he collapsed in the middle of the road with Katara standing behind him.

**OOOOh cliffy! Kinda. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Also wish me a happy bday! BTW I have a new story:_ Storm Chasing: A story of love, hate and sacrafice_! please R & R! ^_^!**


	6. I'm The Avatar?

**Hey so i know i havnt updated in like a few months and im really sorry. ive been extremely busy, plus halfway through writing this, my computer died so my work was erased. But thats no excuse. im going to try and update faster. hate me, love me oh well. thank you so much for staying with the story (even though the first chapter is horrible). I have to thank:**

**dcp1992**

**doodlezrandomly**

**sophia waffles**

**Aangsfan**

**Assassin's Creed superfan**

**EdwardBellaKataang4eva**

**Kataang-is-MYLIFE**

**SheWolfQueen**

**For all their support and reveiws. And without further ado, ... my story!**

**Chapter 6: I'm The Avatar**

Aang had no idea where he was. He knew he wasn't in real life, so maybe he was dreaming. He seemed to float over a scene. In front of him, there was an enormous mountain and it looked like a small cave went through the very bottom and he saw a bunch of teens traveling towards it. They weren't dressed in shorts and t-shirts like normal teens, but kind of like...robes. There was also a bunch of adults clothed in bright colors and it seemed they were Japanese or something because they looked like silk. The adults carried with them a set of bongos and a ukulele? The thing that told Aang he wasn't in modern times, was the huge ten ton beast traveling beside them. Was he a companion? The strangest part to it all, was how attached or connected Aang felt to this animal.

The group headed towards the mountain like they were trying to escape someone or something. Sure enough, seconds later two metal machines barreled towards the now vacant entrance. Two men in blood red outfits shared a conversation which only lasted a few seconds. Something sharp shot towards the top part of the entrance. When the vehicles pulled them back, Aang could see huge rocks blocking the exit. He also noticed the group inside wasn't too thrilled by the action. Maybe they were enemies or maybe the kids ran away.

The scene changed to a young boy around his age and an older girl around Katara's age, alone. Aang recognized the blue arrow tattoos weaving all over the boy's body as the same one he had on his back. It reminded him of Gyatso. And just the thought of _him_ made him tear up.

The two kids stood barely visible by torchlight in front of a moral of a couple smooching. The girl blushed, then the boy blushed too (is this a theme between these too?), but Aang thought they would kiss or something. Aang didn't know if they were a couple or friends with secret crushes on each other. But apparently the boy made a wrong move or said something offensive because she stormed off. He looked like he was thinking, 'I'm such an idiot!'. Poor kid. Aang could relate with self experiences.

The cave blackened and only by a small flickering torch, could Aang see the distressed face of the adolescence. Aang finally figured out what was happening or at least a pretty good guess; the boy and the girl were detached from the group and needed to find a way out because they were candlelight. He didn't know the background between the two characters, but he had a hunch the boy liked the girl and the girl didn't know. Although he seemed kinda blunt about giving a few hints to her. Maybe she wasn't very bright or something. However, he knew the girl liked him back but either didn't know if the he felt the same way or didn't want to acknowledge them. All he wanted to do was shout, "Kiss him already!", but he knew he couldn't intervene into her destiny. Woah! Burst of intelligence.

The flickering torch only had about a minute of light and his floating body flewe towards the scene playing out.

Boy: We're going to lose light any minute, aren't we?

Girl: _I think so._

They turned to face each other.

Girl:_ What can we do?_

She touched the hand that held the torch and they stared deeply in the depths of the other's eyes. The boy had grey eyes whilst the girl's were a beautiful shade of blue.

As the light dimmed, their bodies closed in on each other.

_Come on, come on. Just a little closer! If they don't kiss, I'm goin' to go crazy. They are obviously in love, but only the younger(12?) boy knows his true feelings for her._

It turned pitch black in the cave. So black, Aang couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Crap! Where did the people go?

_NO! NO! NO! Ugh! Did they kiss or not? Where the heck are they anyway!_

Just then, bright turquoise gems lit up the cave. They clustered together 0on the ceiling and they seemed to lead someplace. Hopefully out of the dumb cave.

Aang's eyes popped. Wow, nice twist.

He smiled when they found the exit and laughed when her brother smacked his forehead, leaving a red blotch behind.

The scene changed once more. This time he hovered above a ship, or was it a metal whale? Why on God's green Earth would people be riding a metal whale? They must have crazy customs.

_Strange land they have._

And apparently this whale boat wasn't alone. It had many followers in large numbers trailing the lead ship.

Below, the same group of people (friends maybe?) stood together on the deck exchanging small talk from what he could here. The only difference he could tell, was they had a larger group; a small, pale, girl dressed from head to toe in green. She reminded him of Katara's friend Toph, the girl who annoyed Sokka greatly at the ball.

They all closely filled the gap between each other and the hug looked so inviting, Aang felt kind of left out. All but two stayed.

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's the 'Couple Of The Year!' I love them and their awkward moments. But why am I stalking them? Stupid soul! _

Aang's floating soul stood intangible approximately 2 feet away from the action, so he couldn't help but smile at their body language; they held themselves as if a cute stranger approached them.

They spoke at the same time and the girl chuckled as the boy blushed a deep crimson. She grasped a stray piece of hair and put it back in its place behind her ear.

"You go first," The boy stated slightly abashed.

"Aang, I've seen y-"

_Woah! Woah! Back up. Aang? That's_ my _name! As if it wasn't that obvious. How in the world can we share the same name if we are from different...(dimensions?) places? Is this just a coincidence or something?_

"No. I brought you here to observe yourself in another life." a deep booming voice filled the sudden darkness, creating an ominous atmosphere.

Through the darkness, a light spread throughout and an old man with a graying beard appeared before me.

_Now don't me wrong; I respect my elders because through their wiseness, we learn of the past mistakes not to repeat. However, today was the exception._

I narrowed my eyes, "Who are you? Where the heck am I? Why am I here?"

He chuckled like I'd just said the funniest thing ever, which just confused me more. He sighed deeply and placed his hands within the red robe he wore.

"My apologies. My name is Roku and I have much to teach you in a limited time period. So we shall begin immediately. " The man said as he sat down; he gestured Aang to follow.

"Okay, but why am I here? This definitely isn't my world. " My stomach eased a bit as I accepted the offer.

"Very observant. You were called here because here seems to be troubling signs ahead. The world is in danger and it is your duty to calm things down. You'll need your friends as they'll need you. " Roku explained this as if it was common knowledge.

"Could you, like be more specific?" This is the simplest of questions I could come up with; I didn't want to overwhelm him with questions.

"Ah well, let us begin from the…well from the beginning. Aang you are the Avatar. " He paused to let that sink in, but continued. "The Avatar is a magnificent being; he has the ability to control water, air, fire, and earth-the four elements. This is called bending. I am a past Avatar, so I'm one of your past lives or reincarnations as we call ourselves. "

"So your saying once the Avatar dies…another is born?" he retaliated.

"Precisely. There are four nations: the Earth Kingdom, Fore Nation, Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads. Each are based on their associated element. I'm a natural born firebender- I was born into the Firenation- so once I died, the next Avatar would therefor be an airbender. You. That is what is called the Avatar cycle; it follows the pattern of earth, fire, air, then water. The cycle continues once the former Avatar has…passed. " Roku laughed at an aghast Aang.

"Okay so the cycle continues on and on and stuff, but do the Avatar's posses the ability to bend all the elements at birth?"

"No," he sighed. "You must learn and master them along with the Avatar State, which is a defense mechanism within yourself. If you were to be in any danger, it would provide you with all the knowledge of all your past lives. Your eyes will light up a light blue color along with your tattoos, and your past lives will help you out of the situation to the best of their abilities. However I must warn you, they have complete control over you and it tires you out rapidly because there's so much power being wielded. But with great power, comes great responsibility. To master the Avatar State, you must resolve the chaos within yourself. The process is very exhausting to your body because you must open all the chakras within yourself and once begun, cannot be ended until all are open. It helps as well to master the Avatar State once all four elements are mastered. " He took a break to catch his breath after the huge explanation.

"Woah! So you're sayin' I could go all Luke Skywalker on someone? Man that's awesome!" that definitely was a pro to this whole situation.

"Er…yeah. Anyway, your…girlfriend and her friends are benders as well and they have been concealing their bending because it is taboo. They've practiced at a school for benders called The Ba Sing Se Academy For Bending. It is in fact a high school for the talented young teenagers who have to hide their bending, but wish to further exceed. But anyways, you must learn to bend air again or at least 'wake up' your bending abilities. You were already an airbending master in the other dimension, so naturally your airbending powers will come easier to you. You must also master earth, water, and fire. " Roku continued on.

"Okay, but what if I don't? What if I fail to master the other elements before terror arises?" So maybe I shouldn't have asked the question because I really don't want to know the answer. I already k ow it'll be something bad.

"The Firelord will literally burn down your world. " He said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" my mouth hung open.

"Firelord Ozai is building up an army and is waiting to strike. The plan is for you to go to Ba Sing Se's Academy, like I mentioned before, and even though you might not be there for the whole year, you'll leave with some basics and have some masters to journey with you to put an end to this uprising. It is your destiny. " he took a small sip from a small china yes cup.

_…_

2 hours later

_…_

2 more hours later

_…_

_Get a grip! You need to stay focused on the task at hand: not fainting. I wonder if it's possible to faint in your head. Ha ha, I made a funny. Okay, focus. Okay so I must master water, earth, and fire by sometime next year or the world is going to end. If that happens it'll be on my conscience and I'll most likely not be able to go to college. I also have to awaken my airbending powers. I wonder what Katara can bend. Probably water because she's so natural around the water. Plus she seems to have total control over it. Oh my gosh! Katara! I wonder how she's doing. Well Toph Is most likely an earthbender because earth is a stubborn and tough and from the experience yesterday, he is sure she is one tough cookie. Zuko has to be a firebender because he's a hothead. Hahahaha that's a knee slapper. That just leaves Sokka, Suki, Mai, Lee, and The Duke. Maybe they're non-benders. Man that's a bummer._

"Aang you must stay focused on your mission and of course I'll be here to guide you along the way when tomes become rigid. " Roku said looking me in the eyes.

"But how? I can't just pop in on you whenever I'm in a sticky situation. I don't even know where I am! So how can I return to an unknown place?" I threw my hands in the air for emphasis.

The blue aura glowed brightly around me, which looked more like a classic room; a table and two seat cushions. Chinese and Japanese symbols hung on the wall by thin red string. Strange enough, Aang could each and every one of them. They read, 'To make others happy, you must bring yourself happiness. ' and 'All four elements combined = mud. ' and also 'The Avatar must be the most powerful being and the most vulnerable being living. '. They all sounded cheesy, but also touching.

All of a sudden when he looked down, he noticed his body was glowing a tinted blue color, the same as Roku. Which brought him back to a smiling Roku.

"This is the Spirit World; the bride between my world and yours. The only person who can access both, is you. " he said, finally answering his question.

"So I'm like a mediator or something?" he asked quizzically.

"In a way yes. You're allowed access to both worlds, so your knowledge goes beyond that of another being. But yes also the mediator part as well like you said. " Roku gave a genuine smile.

As quick as light, Roku's expression changed to alertness, as if he was concealing information.

"Our time comes to a close, Aang. I've said all that I can, but you must work some things out on your own. I'm here for guidance if need be, but only when need be. " and just as he finished talking, everything faded out.

* * *

Aang can't be dead! I refuse to believe it. It's all my fault! I hate life without him! It's just not fair!

I followed my brother into room 24c and my heart melted as Aang lay there motionless. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought Aang wasn't breathing. My breath caught in my throat and formed a lump he size of the moon.

The pale complextion of his face terrified me as well as the myriad greenish yellow bruises that spread over his upper chest and neck, which caused the blood to drain from my face. He wore a white apron-dress thing with purple polka dots. And wrapped around his wrist was a patient wristband telling the doctors of his condition. He looked peaceful, yet in pain.

The nurse told her Aang rested in a coma. To her, that meant a 50% chance either way. Not good. She didn't know how long he would stay this way, but she had a hunch they'd be there for a while.

She took a seat to his left and noticed his head laying in her direction. So she reached over and ran her fivers through his soft, chestnut hair. Something she didn't expect to see, appeared out of, what seriously could've been, thin air: a blue tattoo. She saw it trail down his upper back, down his arms, and on his…forehead? She gasped and looked behind her shoulder, sighing with relief as the door shielded her and her boyfriend from the outside waiting room. If Sokka found out about the tattoos, he'd kill her for dating a tattoo guru. But she knew him when they met; he didn't have a tattoo except the small arrow on his back. She however knew what these makings mean: a master airbender. Still that couldn't be right. All the airbenders died off, thanks to Firelord Sozin. Evil bastard. But… there still lingered the case of the missing Avatar who should be an air ended, according to the cycle. But Aang's age proved her hypothesis incorrect. This didn't mean she had given up hope.

"Katara! The nurse needs to run some tests on Aa-" he was sharply cut off mid sentence by a smug Toph closing the door on him.

"Ugh, Toph! Stop! " he reopened the door, face all red.

"Like I was saying, the nurse needs to run a few tests on Aang, so get out. " he didn't hold back at all.

"Thanks Sokka. " she said rolling her eyes.

Katara walked outside the room and joined her friends on the bench. As she sat, her father patted her knee reassuringly. Everyone came along to make sure Aang was okay. The only person not present, was Lee. Katara, although, didn't mind one bit.

Her watch beeped, signal ing midnight, which meant her presence exceeded two hours. Her father drove Zuko, Mai, Toph, The Duke, Suki, and of course Sokka home, but she decided to stay just in case.

The nurse came out with a notepad and peeked up enough to make eye contact with Katara. However she just shook her head and walked away down the hallway. She took this as bad news and rushed into Aang's room to check on his well-being.

She sat down beside him and noticed his breathing become more visible by each passing minute. Glancing around the room, she saw the bland white walls glowing. Strange. A few posters tacked to the walls on exorcising and eating healthy happened to be he only color in the room. All the silver equipment in the neat trays, seemed to sit there idly, aching to be used. Her eyelids grew heavy and she decided to lay beside her unconscious boyfriend until he awoke.

She scooted his body over a tad, causing nothing to change, and slipped under the covers next to him. She lay her hand on his and stared at his ravaged face. This brought a few tears to her eyes, but she swiftly wiped them away. Her intense staring brought an extra pound to her droopy eyes. She fell asleep uneasy, but as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, his hand moved over her own in a protective manner.

Aang watched his beautiful girlfriend peacefully lay in her slumber. He smiled and brushed his hand lightly over her cheek. The bruises on his hand didn't startle him, but the blue arrow tattoo did. He gingerly lifted bus apron robe thingy. Underneath hid two legs with blue arrows wrapped around them. He blinked a few times, then remembered his conversation with Roku. Maybe the tattoos were some airbending thing and because he'd used a small amount of airbending, the one on his back stretched over his entire body. Or a tattoo freak found him before Katara.

He looked around the white room and somehow he felt safe. Call him crazy, but whenever Katara was in a mile radius, he didn't feel worried or stressed.

The rooms white walls and clean floor reminded Aang of a mental institute he'd seen on 'Crazy TV'. The only thing missing, and the only thing that would truly show the insanity, was a straight jacket. He shuddered at the thought.

He jerked back towards Katara when she broke the silence with a gasp. Her sea blue eyes welled up and she fiercely clung to his torso, refusing to let go. He complied and pressed himself against her warm body. He snaked his arms around her upper back and rubbed soothing circles all around. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. Katara's body trembled with a few sobs. When they pulled away, he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"A-Aang. It's well very um good you made it through. " she said trying to keep up the strength facade.

"Yeah it is. " he laughed a little and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I was really worried about you. I didn't know what was going to happen." she chuckled a little as well.

"Look, we uh we need to talk…" Aang said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"About…?"

"About…well about me kinda. "

He hadn't planned a major speech, heck he was surprised he'd been able to get this far.

"What about you?"

"I'm well…I'M THE AVATAR!" he had to say it before he chickened out.

"No uh uh. No way, you can't be. The Avatar is old because he can bend all the elements and you're only 14. This is crazy! He's an airbender and and can you even bend any elements?" she was in hysterics.

"I'm an airbender. That's why I have these tattoos. They signify an airbending master. " Woah another knowledge burst.

"Well …I don't know what to believe!" she broke down. Tears rolled down her face, neglected.

Katara was so confused. She kind of believed him, but it was hard. She always clinger to the Avatar story when she was a kid and always knew he'd come rescue them in the time of need, but this was too much. A 14 year old boy can't be the Avatar. It's impossible.

"I don't know how to bend the other elements yet and apparently I'm an airbending master according to Roku-"

"Who's Roku?"

"The Avatar before me. Anyway he said my bending was dormant and could be awakened by me bending. But look before I go on, do you believe me? Do you believe I'm the Avatar?" Aang concluded.

Aang's face was a mix of a sad boy and a sad puppy. He knew Katara, even though for a short while. He knew she was strong and tough minded. He also knew she was independent and answered to no one. But she was a sweet heart underneath it all. Aang knew it was semi-difficult to make her believe something true like "Oh yeah I caught a ball at the game today and then got it signed." So it would be a challenge to convince her of his true identity.

She leaned over to kiss his cheek. Aang grinned sheepishly at her and rubbed his neck again.

"So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"It's a 'show me so I can believe it'. "

Now that was a Katara answer.


End file.
